I dare you to
by Says The Schizophrenic
Summary: ONESHOT:Bella dares Emmett to do somethig.Will he do it? If i have a lot of spelling mistakes it is because i did not send it to my Beta. I do not own Twilight!


_I dear you too…._

**Bella POV.**

"I don't get how you can eat that! Look at it! Its brown! People are not suppose to eat brown stuff!" Emmett yelled. I was at the Cullen's house for movie night. A new tradition, every Friday night. And since I was the only human, I was the only one who ate snacks. Right now I was eating a snickers, my favorite.

"People are not suppose to drink blood ether, I don't bug you about what you eat, so stop bugging me! This is good stuff, I swear!" I could feel Edward shake with silent laughter under me. I was sitting in his lap and Emmett was sitting on the other side of the sofa, with Rosalie in his lap.

After what happened in Volterra, Rosalie and I have become a lot closer. I guess you could call us friends, but not as good as Alice and I.

"You know, you should taste it. It really is good." I handed him another chocolate bar. He scrunched his nose in disgust of the smell.

"Ew! No, gross! I would never eat that!" He yelled. I knew Emmett well enough to know he would never, ever back down from a dear. This could be fun…for me….

"Oh? Are you to scared to try a little piece of chocolate? You can wrestle with a big grizzly bear, but you can't have a piece of chocolate? Didn't know you were such a wimp." I said mockingly. He was really pissed. A normal person would know better then to piss of a vampire that has the power of strength. Guess I'm not normal then.

"I-I do to! Of course I'm not afraid!" He spat the last word. He scoffed and huffed and looked at me. The rest of the family was now watching us instead of the TV. They were all laughing and giggling. Even Rosalie giggled.

I was still holding the chocolate bar in my hand and I tried to give it to him one more time.

"Then try some. You don't know if you'll like it or not." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah Emmett. Maybe its good." Jasper said, trying to help me.

"Then why aren't you trying some?" Emmett asked smugly. He took on finger to my hand and steered it in the direction of Jasper. I didn't think vampires could be paler, but Jaspers face looked ten shades paler at that moment.

"Come on Jasper. I dear you to eat it." Emmett mocked.

"Emmett, are you trying to get out of this? Its not going to work, are you a man or a wimp?" I asked him. He glared at me. I only smiled back up at him.

"I'm not a wimp!"

"Then prove it." I challenged.

He sighted and rolled his eyes. I gave him the chocolate and he unwrapped it from its paper. He sniffed it and gagged a little. He glared from me to it to me and back down.

"I don't think I'll like it." He said quietly.

"Well, you could just not eat in and be called for a wimp for rest of eternity. OR, you could eat it and be a though man!" I laughed. I was having fun with this. A little to much fun maybe, but fun non the less.

He took in one big un needed breath and plopped the whole thing in his mouth. We all held our breath and looked at him. He made the strangest face ever. He didn't chew or breath or anything. He just sat there with the chocolate in his mouth.

"You need to chew and swallow to." I giggled. He glared at me so much the others cringed. But, it looked so funny that I couldn't help myself, I only laughed.

"I hate you." He mumbled. That only made me laugh harder. He started chewing on it and his face got more and more twisted. By now the whole family was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Done!" He yelled triumphed.

"So, did you like it?" I asked him. His face looked a little green.

I took a chocolate bar and plopped it in my mouth. He looked at me with a sour face. He dashed out of the room and into the bathroom. We could hear him puke and we all frowned.

He walked out again, sat down on the sofa and pouted. Rosalie came over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"My hero." She whispered, loud enough for me to hear. He only grumbled something sounding like' just wait until she is turned I'm goanna make her do it too'. I only laughed at him and he glared back. He turned his head and looked at Jasper. Jasper looked slightly frightened. He gulped hard.

"You turn Jasper." He said smugly.

Jasper grunted and we all laughed.

* * *

_**I don't know if I like this or not. It's not hilarious and its not that funny. But, I felt like I needed a one-shot. I'm still a little mad( I know, I have been grumpy and mad for three days straight now) So I couldn't make it that funny. Sorry if I disappointed some of you and wasted your time. And if there is a lot of spelling mistakes here, it is because I didn't send it to my beta.**_

_**Review!**_


End file.
